


What elbows tend to do

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones





	What elbows tend to do

You diagnose ulnar nerve compression  
as your little finger falls asleep;  
It's a good thing you're not left-handed  
\- though life, like surgery, is a two-handed thing.

These are the consequences of use and  
abuse; it's never your intention but don't  
pretend. Everyone thinks they're the exception to the rule. 

You still have more dexterity than could be discerned  
from any myth of handedness, but it feels  
every time you bend your elbow that you're using it up. 

You spend a great proportion of your life with your elbows bent; that is what elbows tend to do.

It's like the   
antibiotic resistance rule only  
there's no cause, they say, so you  
wonder about the disability threshold and hope for the best;  
wonder and hope,   
what else is there.


End file.
